It Isn't Over
by OneWingedAngel070993
Summary: Heather thought she was free from the nightmare, she was wrong.


**Author Note: **Made this to add to my collection of short stories seeing as so many people like them :) All that's left is the first game which I'm planning to do soon.

**It Isn't Over**

_She didn't want to go into that room but her mother made her anyway. "You don't want to be a bad girl Alessa, do you?" the old woman asked and like with everything the little girl said nothing and walked in…_

Heather woke up in a cold sweat; taking a glance to her left she saw that it was 12:15am. Sighing to herself she looked around her apartment, things had gotten pretty hectic after she returned from Silent Hill. It was hard that her father was dead but she'd just have to get over it. On the official report it said he'd committed suicide while his daughter was out.

Heather was enraged by it but what could she do, tell them the truth that a monster did it. Rubbing her eyes she got up and got a new pair of jeans from the dresser which was a mess. She'd moved to Ashfield to get away from the nightmares but it seemed they were more potent than ever here.

After a quick shower she got dressed and headed out, nothing much was happening but that didn't change how she felt. Scared as hell was the answer, nothing was happening but yet everything was. In her mind's eye she saw monsters crawling around in the darkness, hungry for flesh.

Her mind went to Douglas and how insistent he'd been about her moving away from Portland yet she wasn't safe here either. She'd probably never be safe again, anywhere. "I'm losing my mind," she whispered before continuing on past South Ashfield Heights. The apartment building looked eerie with just a few lights on and the other rooms shrouded in darkness.

Quickly moving on she felt a twinge in her arm, as if someone had pinched her. She turned around instinctively but saw nothing, a car blared past and she shivered the air suddenly turning cold. _There's nothing there, you're just imagining things _she told herself but she didn't think so.

An old antique shop stood to her left, the door was opened and the light was on. Heather looked around but there wasn't anything or anyone around not even another car. Turning back to the antique shop with what looked like a Ming vase in the window she stepped closer and put her hand on the handle before pulling back in fear. "Stop being a baby, it's just a door," she said and opened the door before stepping inside.

"_I don't want to!" the young girl said but the old woman shook her head. "Don't you want me to be happy?" she said and the girl began to cry._

"Hello!" Heather called but got no reply; she looked around and spotted two porcelain dolls sitting on the empty counter. She called again when she got over but yet again no one replied. Her attention went to the dolls and she stopped still when she saw the one with the purple dress and brown hair. It looked exactly like Alessa, the girl her father had saved.

"This isn't happening," she said but deep down she knew it was. This was no dream, this was real and she didn't like it. Dropping the doll she ran to the door only to find a ghostly shadow of a person blocking her path. "Let me go! I don't want this," she yelled but the person didn't seem to be listening.

Heather thought about grabbing something to hit him with but forgot about it as soon as the man revealed himself. It was none other than her dead father himself looking as he had back then seventeen years previously.

"It's good to see you again, Cheryl," he said. Heather was too stunned to reply, was it an illusion? At that moment she didn't care, at least he wasn't some monster.

"It's good to see you too Dad," she said because there really wasn't anything else she could say. Smiling Harry made his way over and hugged her tight. Almost as if he didn't want to let go. Heather was about to tell him to back off a bit when he released her and walked over to the doll she dropped.

"I thought I could move on once you were away from that town but I was wrong, the nightmare is growing Heather. It's fusing with the delusions of others and growing stronger with each one. There's no way to escape it now, all we can do is wait and see what happens."

"There has to be a way, I'll call Douglas. We'll get a big group of people together, go to Silent Hill and then it'll all be over." Harry Mason looked at his daughter and sighed before putting the doll back down. Heather was about to tell him more when he walked in behind the counter and disappeared.

"Where are you going Dad?" she asked following him. The back of the shop was filthy; cobwebs clung to the ceiling and walls in clumps. As she made her way in she began regretting she'd ever stepped foot inside.

She called for her father several times but to no avail. He'd disappeared somewhere and Heather wasn't willing to wait so she left and went home. As soon as she got home the phone rang almost as if on cue. Sighing to herself Heather walked over and picked up the receiver. "Memo to self, get an answering machine," she said as she waited for the person on the other end.

"Happy birthday Cheryl, the game isn't over," a freakish voice said before going into bursts of laughter. Heather threw the receiver down and ran back out of the house just as a car pulled up next to her apartment block. She couldn't say she was surprised when she saw Douglas step out to greet her with a solemn look on his face. "Let me guess, we're going back right?"

"Yeah, but not alone, Angela's coming with us too." Heather looked in and saw her sitting in the back. Heather nodded and got into the passenger seat without another word. The woman didn't even say hello not that Heather cared. If what her father said was true they had to get to Silent Hill as soon as possible.

_Alessa knew she was dying, the man who'd saved her came over and she gave him the last of her life in the form of a new born baby. He ran to the portal she opened and was free from the nightmare. Kaufmann had to stay for his crimes though. His screams echoed throughout the abyss and Alessa curled up to die. _

**Author Note: **I am planning on doing a sequel to this one so don't worry. Think of this as the intro to it, will get around to doing it whenever I can :)

PS: You can leave a review if you like.


End file.
